


Passing Thoughts

by isaaclahey



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Secret Relationship, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaaclahey/pseuds/isaaclahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Karen have a secret relationship but of course Matt finds out and all he can think about is Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and I know nothing about law.

Matt notices two weeks in. He wasn’t sure why they didn’t tell him, but he trusted that they had a good reason. Also, they were entitled to keep it a secret, especially with him keeping his from her. So, he plays dumb.

 

The passing of notes is his first clue. The rustle of paper across the small table, the light laughter, and Karen shifting around in her chair every few seconds felt almost middle school. He just keeps running his fingers over the braille terminal and smiles to himself.

 

After a month, he begins to excuse himself from drinks at Josie’s. Sometimes he goes out on patrol; sometimes he just goes home and has a beer by himself. He enjoys the silence. Sometimes he even thinks about giving Claire a call, but it’s a passing thought

 

They make no indication that they notice his absence. He’s not offended, but he finally understands Foggy’s complaints about being a 3rd wheel.

 

After six weeks the office smells like—sex. Matt wants to be disgusted, but he’s more amused by the notion then anything. He retreats to his office when he hears them come in that morning. They holler a “hello” to him and come up with a story that they meet at the coffee shop. It’s not a complete lie and they brought him coffee.

 

Two months in, a woman stumbles in the offices, frantic. Foggy tells Matt that she’s covered in bruises and Karen brings her tea. She tells them about her husband, about his cruelty. Her story makes Matt’s grip on his long cane. Her heart beats erratically. Fear?

 

As the woman continues she tells them she killed him. It’s a lie and the fear begins to make sense. But the details about the gunshots and the gun are too perfect for someone to not believe her. The details also pull Karen from her chair and into the hall.  Foggy follows.

 

Matt stays with the woman. “We’ll take the case, have you gone to the police yet?”

 

“She just nodded,” Foggy tells him as he enters, without Karen. “We’re sorry, our assistant had to leave. She just—”

 

“I understand.” The woman says softly. “Please, can you help me?”

 

“Of course,” Matt answers.

 

Karen takes a couple sick days while they work on the case. Matt’s unsure to why, but he doesn’t press Foggy for answers. Mostly because he’s not supposed to know that Foggy has them.

 

“Matt,” Foggy says his name like a question. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Matt nods and pauses his fingers on the sheet of paper. “What’s up?”

 

“I’m worried about Karen, you know. She’s not here and the office is kind of messy.”

 

Lie. “I couldn’t tell.” Matt jokes.

 

“Matt.” Foggy’s serious voice comes out.

 

“I understand, what did you want to do?”

 

Foggy takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. I was hoping you would. Since you get women so well.”

 

Matt smiles. “I thought we established that—”

 

“I know you were out saving–”  


Matt silences Foggy with a hand hearing Karen’s heels click outside the office door. “She’s coming.”

 

“That’s so creepy, dude.”

 

Ten weeks in, Foggy understands exactly what was wrong with Karen. He seems distressed about it but doesn’t tell Matt. Matt confirms that the Woman who came in didn’t kill her husband, rather her son did.

 

“Probably to protect her.” Karen petitions. She’s holding Foggy’s hand from under the table. It makes Matt wonder if they even realize they’re doing it. “It makes sense, that’s why she’d protect him.”

 

“But she’s facing first-degree murder charges, where her son could be tried as a minor.” Foggy reasons.

 

“But, it could ruin his ability to get into college.” Karen reminds Foggy.

 

Matt’s too distracted by their proximity to think about the case. He wonders if they were getting comfortable in their—which leads him to start thinking about his last real relationship and then his mind drifts to Claire.

 

“Matt?” Karen says.

 

“Sorry, I’m just—it was self-defense, why does the DA want to make this a murder?”

 

“That’s what’s preoccupying you?” Foggy asks.

 

“Among other things,” Matt says nonchalantly and gets up. He walks toward their small kitchenette.

 

“Does he know?” Karen asks Foggy as soon as Matt leaves the room.

 

Matt makes an attempt to stop listening, but his focus is shot. Maybe it’s the case. Maybe it’s the mugger he beat up the night before, whatever it is he can help but listen.

 

“Sssh, we’ll talk later.” Foggy says.

 

“It’s not like he can hear us?”

 

Matt coughs to throw them off and pours himself a cup of coffee.

 

Three months in, they convince the judge that the Woman’s actions were in self-defense. There was no way to convince her to tell the truth and for the first time Matt’s okay with the white lie. Her instincts and reasons were good and they get a plea deal.

 

They celebrated at Josie’s with burgers. Karen and Foggy were stiff for the following couple days. Matt tried to ignore it, but focusing on their slight distance helped him ignore the pain in his arm. The knife from the attempted kidnapper grazed him, enough that he could take care of it himself, but the pain consumed his thoughts if he didn’t keep them elsewhere. After a couple drinks, the two of them became more social. They shared fries; they danced drunkenly with each other, and snuck away from him for a couple minutes “to get more booze.”

 

Thirteen weeks in, Foggy came to Matt’s apartment with his favorite bagels, coffee, and a large bottle of scotch.

 

“I saw that the Daredevil took down some sex traffickers—” He starts as Matt opens the front door. “Jesus Matt, you look like shit!”

 

“That bad?” He asks jokingly.

 

“Dude, did you call Claire about this?”

 

Her name makes him uneasy. “No, it’s just some bruises, nothing too bad and a little R and R can’t fix.”

 

“And amazing Bagels?”  Foggy set the bagels down on the counter and opened the box. He hands Matt the coffee cup and sets the scotch in a cabinet.

 

“Did you steal the bagels from Marci?”

 

Foggy chuckled. “No, I haven’t talked to her in months.”

 

Matt nodded and grabbed a bagel. He cut it open and put it in the toaster. He carefully opened the fridge. “Hm, I thought you and her got back together.”

 

“Briefly.” Foggy laughs.

 

“Okay.” Matt doesn’t push, even though he wants to. It feels likes forever and he’s not always as patient as he’d wish.

 

He grabs a container of cream cheese. He’s searching for a clean butter knife when he realizes that Foggy is staring at him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Just weird,” Foggy says.

 

“Hm?” Matt slaps on half the container of cream cheese on a lightly toasted bagel. “What’s up Fog?”

 

“Murdock.” Foggy laughs. “Karen was right. You know? You sneaky little devil.”

 

Matt takes a bite from the bagel. “Daredevil.” He corrects his friend.

 

“Murdock.” Foggy’s tone changed to serious.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You know, about Karen and I?”

  
Matt laughs. “What about Karen and you?”

 

“Oh my god, how long have you known?”

 

Matt takes another bite and chews slowly.

 

“Matt.”

 

“A while,” He says his mouth full. He chews and swallows before adding, “How long have you two been a thing?”

 

“Since mid-May—”Foggy says hesitantly.

 

“Since about June.”  

 

“Seriously?”

 

“You didn’t want to tell me, and I respected that.” Matt reasons.

 

“I can’t keep a secret from you can I?”

 

Matt shook his head. “Nope.”

 

“Oh-kay.” Foggy says.

 

“Mazel tov.”

 

“We just didn’t want to make it awkward.”

 

Matt shrugged. “It’s not awkward. I get it and I’m happy for you guys.”

 

“Thanks,” Foggy chuckles.

 

“I caught you off guard didn’t I?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You’re texting her right now aren’t you?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“You want a bagel?”

 

“Yup, and maybe some scotch.” Both of them laugh. A comfortable silence forms around them as Foggy commandeers the toaster.

 

Two weeks after Foggy and Karen’s relationship is revealed to Matt, they take a long weekend to get out of the city. There’s a bit of relief from both of them to not lie or pretend in front of Matt anymore.

 

Matt spends that same weekend in his office going over some new cases. He likes the silence but he misses the company too.

 

He debates the stupid idea in his head before it tears his focus away from Mary what’s-her-name. He keeps his burner phone in the top drawer of his desk. It’s only programmed with one number in it. 8 rings to voicemail seems a little redundant and makes Matt anxious.

 

There’s a click and he takes a breath. “Hey Claire, It’s Matt. I’m fine. I-I just wanted to call you—”He pauses and leans back in his chair. “A bunch of really normal things happened in my life and it just made me think of you—” He pauses again. “I miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Daredevil fic. It was requested by [ elektranachoes ](http://elektranachoes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me there as well.](http://jordamnparrish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
